Tails of the Sea
by TheMashMonster
Summary: Bella is sick of life as a mermaid. She has a stalker/admirer Damien that wont leave her alone and all the mermaids are jealous of her odd tail. She goes to the surface to try life there, but what happens when someone finds out her secret? Who is it?
1. Legs and Lamoes

Summary: Bella is a mermaid

**Helloo people! Read and tell me if you like or not!**

**Summary: Bella is a mermaid! She is sick of life underwater. She wants to walk! In order to get away from her admirer, Damien, Bella swims to the surface. There, she dries out and grows her legs! Who finds her? Will Bella's secret stay hidden? What happens when she meets Edward? All human/mermaid. No Vampires or Werewolves  
**

**BPOV**

_WHAT DOES HE WANT NOW?!_ Oh my jellyfish! Damien just won't quit! He follows me around like a lovesick dolphin and never leaves!

"Isabella? Where are you?" I heard him call. I was hiding behind a boulder, wishing him away with shear will power.

"Your father wants you, Isabella. He sent me to get you." YEAH RIGHT! He used that excuse last week! Grr… I hate how he calls me Isabella. IT'S BELLA FOR KELP'S SAKE!

"Your father doesn't like to be kept waiting," he was sounding more desperate. I have _got_ to get out of here. He'll be the death of me!

My father was the King of these lands, so if he wanted to reach me, he would have sent a messenger, seeing as he knows that I _loathe_ Damien Sands.

"Please, Bella? Come out. King Swan wants you!" and he actually _thinks _he sounds convincing? Poor boy.

I don't understand why he wont leave me alone! I mean, I'm as plain as a strand of seaweed; I have dull brown eyes and horrible brown hair. The only thing that I like about my appearance is my tail. It was like nothing anyone had ever seen. It was a magnificent blue, almost a midnight blue. In the moonlight, it would shine like a neon light, though not bright enough to light up a room, it glowed. _(pic of colour in moonlight on my profile, ignore the person in it) _ All the mermaids were jealous, and the mermen admired it, but my tail was no reason to follow me around like Damien does!

I was holding my breath as he swam past, trying to stay as still as possible. If there was any way I could ditch the stalker, I would.

There was one way, but I was scared, to say the least. It would involve me, swimming to the surface, drying off in the sun to accumulate the use of legs, and then going into the human world of land.

I was scared, because if I got wet in the view of people, I would have to concentrate very hard to not grow my tail again. It was a new project I was working on, and almost had mastered it. I wanted to be able to control my turning into a mermaid. I wanted to be able to go for a swim with people with my legs, but it was a hard thing to do, seeing as our bodies love water and love to adapt to it. But I was going great. I could keep the legs it I got splashed, but I haven't mastered swimming with legs yet…

It could be risky, I know, but worth it…?

"ISABELLA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" YES IT WAS DEFINITELY WORTH IT!

Looking around the rock, I saw that Damien had his back to me, so without another second to spare, I took off diagonally towards the surface, weaving and dodging around so that Damien couldn't follow. I was the fastest mermaid in my city, a fact to which I'm proud.

When my head broke the surface, I looked around, making sure no one, mermaid, merman, or human alike, I swan to the shore.

The great thing about being a mermaid is that you have a certain control over water. I can freeze it, manipulate it and also heat it up to a point where it evaporates, so I didn't have to rely on just the sun to dry me off.

As soon as I was dry a bikini appeared in place of my tail. I had always had the bikini top, and now I had the navy blue pants to go.

I got up, and then fell back down. Ugh, how was I supposed to be able to do this?

I grabbed hold of the rock beside me and slowly got up, pulling myself up. Yes! Now to stay up right…

"Hey, what up?" I gasped in surprise as the voice came from behind me. I spun around on instinct but lost my balance and fell. The stranger caught me and steadied me.

"I didn't know my effect on pretty ladies was that strong," the cocky teenager said, running a hand through his blonde spikes. "Name's Michael Newton, but you can call me Mike." This boy's attempts at seduction were pitiful, I found it hard not to laugh.

I had always made it a hobby of mine, studying the interaction of humans on this beach. In doing so, I found that the males use horrid pick up lines that don't work on the honourable girls, only the easy ones.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I didn't mean to fall on you." I also saw that humans were not as polite and formal as the people under the sea.

"Uh, its cool. So you wanna hang with me and my friends?" Hm, tempting. I did want to see the humans up close, but if they were all as irritating as this Michael, then I would have to excuse myself.

"That sounds fun," I said. I would have to tone down my formality to fit in with these people.

He took my hand, much to my displeasure, and led me over to a group of people that were all sitting around a big flickering light. It was amazing. I hadn't seen anything like it before, and I wanted to touch it.

"Michael, what is _that_?" I asked in awe. I was walking slowly towards it.

"Whoa, careful. You don't want to touch the fire. Do you want to get burned?" he asked sarcastically. Fire, this beautiful creation ws fire, and it burned. What was burned?

"Burned?" I asked, looking at Michael this time. Was getting burned good or bad?

"You know, when you put your hand in hot stuff and it hurts like a bitch?" Ok, I knew it was a bad thing now, though I didn't know who or what a bitch was.

"Oh," was all I said.

It was getting boring, so I told the guys that I had to go. It was about mid afternoon, and all Michael, Lauren, Jessica, Eric, Katie and Tyler did was talk and eat. The fire entranced me for an hour but after that it as plain boring.

Now I was walking off to see if I could get some clothes or something. I didn't normally sink this low, but I needed money, so I took ten dollars from everyone's wallet when they all went to swim and do stuff around the beach. I felt really bad, but when I got a job, I would pay them back.

I bought two pairs of jeans, three shirts and a skirt. For shoes I bought two pairs of flats. I got dressed, still in my bikini in case I had to go back immediately. I then heard the ocean as I was walking back outside. I looked down, it was my holler-shell ringing. I sighed, went around the corner of the building and answered it by opening it and staring at it. it was a scallop shell that was still intact, able to open and close. The top was a magic mirror type thing that could project your face and voice into the other persons holler-shell and vice versa.

It was my dad.

"Hey Bella, where are you?" oh, this is good. He is not angry at me, just wondering where I am.

"I am on the surface. I wanted to-"

"WHAT?! ISABELLA WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! COME HOME RIGHT NOW!" damn, so much for good mood…

"I'm not coming home. I want to be here! You can't make me!"

"And where will you live? How will you eat?" dang, he caught me there.

"I… well, I… I don't know dad, I just really want to try this out. Please give me a chance," I was begging, hoping that he would have an answer.

He sighed. "If you do this and don't like it, will you come home immediately?"

"Yes, I promise," this was good!

"I have a house up there. There is money in a jar in one of the cupboards. If you are having trouble call me and I will help you ok?" I couldn't believe this! I was actually getting a chance!

"No problem dad, thank you!"

He told me the address then hung up, wishing me luck. I walked there, seeing as I didn't have any other means of transport, and inspected my new place. _(You all know what Charlie's house looks like so no need to go into it)_

Once I got settled, I went to put my few things in some draws in the room that I was claiming for my own. There were clothes in there that looked my size. This was great!

It was late, so I went to inspect the fridge, which was empty, great. I saw a number stuck up on the fridge with a picture of food on it. I called, and asked for a delivery. The food was called… pizza?

"Peeza? What kind of a name is that?" I asked myself after I hung up.

Later, after having the pizza arrive, I found out how to really pronounce it.

"Here's your pizza miss," said the guy.

"Oh! Pizza! That's how you say it!" I giggled, gave the man his money, and walked inside. I closed the door on his shocked face and then went to eat.

It was delicious! I've never tasted anything like it!

After that I went to bed, wondering what the next day would bring. Dad had told me something about school, which I thought would be fascinating, learning how the humans do.

This should be an interesting experience…

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! SHOULD I CONTINUE? I know it starts out slow but it will get interesting! XD**

**Luv Ash!**


	2. School and Salt Water

So I need you people to answer my poll

**So I need you people to answer my poll! I want to know which story is the most wanted and which is the least! **

**I am glad that you all like my story so far, so without further ado, I give you, chapter two! (OMS THAT RHYMES!)**

**BPOV**

I woke up at six in the morning. My father called last night before I went to bed to tell me that he had enrolled me in school and that to get there I needed to take the car that was parked out front.

I was dressed in a white shirt that was a little short length-wise, light jeans with a darn brown belt and a black jacket with badges in the bottom corner. My hair was its normal straight self.

I grabbed a bag of books and things that my dad had told me to get out of a cupboard. He had said that he was expecting me to be curious about the land world. I thanked him heaps.

I hopped in the car, with my keys and called my dad. He told me to call him when it was time to drive so he could instruct me. I was excited and nervous.

"Hey dad? How does this thing work?" I asked. I was kind of afraid. I had an idea of how it was supposed to work but… I wasn't a very confident person.

"Ok, the key goes in the ignition, which is to the side of the steering wheel." He started. I did that and followed the rest of his instructions flawlessly. It was great! I didn't hit anybody!

When I got to school I went to the office area, where a red-headed lady with glasses was sitting at the desk.

"Hello dear. Are you Isabella Swan?" She asked. She seemed very nice.

"Yes I am," I smiled. She gave me my schedule and also a map of the school, which I thanked her greatly for.

I studied the map for a minute while walking over to the cafeteria and then stuffed it in my bag. I knew how to read and write in English, since it was a class at school. Everyone knew how to write in our ancient language too, but we spoke English now.

The bell went when I entered the cafeteria. I walked through and out the other door, which lead to the hallway of classes.

I found the right class and with that, my day began.

It was interesting, yet boring. The math was not as advanced as it was in the ocean. I knew everything the teacher was going on about and more. Heck, I probably knew more than the teacher. Mermaids lived longer than humans and also aged differently. We were not immortal, but we lived the life span of five human beings. It basically meant that instead of having a birthday every year, we were our age for five years.

This was my third year of being seventeen.

It changed the longer you were human. If you were human all the time, not wanting to return to your life under the sea, then your life shortened, and you ended up living as long as humans did.

Finally it was lunch. I went over to the line in the cafeteria, waiting to be served when someone familiar shouted my name.

"Bella! Hey!" I turned and saw Michael making his way to me. Oh please not another Damien.

"I didn't know you went here!" Michael stated. I rolled my eyes. Could this guy get anymore Damien on me?

"I didn't. this is my first day," I was trying to keep this short and sweet, but no such luck.

"Hey, you wanna come sit with me and my friends?" what was with his gramma?

"Sure, I'd like that," I didn't have anywhere else to sit so…

We made our way over to his table when we had gotten our food. I got a bottle of water, pizza and a lot of salt _(yes I got this bit off of Aqua Marine)._

Once we sat down, I started eating. I didn't talk, just ate and listened to the human babble. I looked around and saw that there were different tables full of kids that seemed to be similar to each other. This group seemed to be dumb and conceited, there was a table near the cafeteria door that looked to be intelligent and top of the class. There were all these different groups of people, but one seemed to stand out.

There were five people, two girls and three boys. The girls were opposites but both beautiful. The men were all muscular, though one more than the other two, and were strikingly handsome, too. They didn't match a stereotypical description in my books… though the girls could be cheerleaders or shopoholics, and the men could be jocks… but they just seemed different from the normal standard of 'jocks' and 'cheerleaders'.

I had finished my pizza. I opened the lid of my water bottle and pored the salt I had collected in. The table suddenly went quiet, watching me.

After I had pored all the salt in I put the lid back on. I shook it up so that the salt was all through the water and opened it back up, stuck my straw in and started drinking.

I looked around at all the people sitting at the table. They wore either expressions of disgust, amusement or disbelief.

"Is that good?" Michael asked. He was staring at the straw that was in my mouth, sending water in.

"It is. Refreshing, I'd say," I answered. I wasn't doing so well with toning down my formalities but oh well, they didn't seem to care.

"Can I try?" I looked around the cafeteria. It seemed that everyone was focused on us now. I didn't know what their problem was. I was drinking! Was that a federal offence?

"Sure," I replied slowly, still looking at the quiet crowd. How was everyone in the room hearing this?

I handed Michael the bottle. He looked at it warily then took a sip. He gave me back the bottle, trying to down the salt water in his mouth, but it seemed to much for him.

He spat it out all over Lauren and Jessica, who went into rages of fury at him. Everyone else in the room burst out laughing. The bell rang as people were still chuckling.

I had Biology, something that I took quite an interest in. I made my way to the room, still drinking my drink.

When I got there, I asked the teacher, Mr. Banner, to sign my slip and also direct me to my seat. He looked a little surprised by my formality but pointed me out to an empty bench.

I sat down, still drinking my drink, thinking about my day so far. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize when someone sat down next to me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," I turned my head. It was one of the people from the table I couldn't pinpoint. He had a cocky grin on his face, telling me that girls usually fawned all over him. I rolled my eyes and took his had, since he held it out for a hand shake.

"I'm Bella," I was about to shake his hand when he pulled it up to his lips and kissed it instead. Smooth, real smooth. Too bad his efforts are wasted on me.

"It's a pleasure Bella. Now please do tell why Newton spat your drink everywhere. What's in it?" He seemed to be curious yet cautious, like it might be something bad- OH! He thought it was alcohol or something! Ha, let's see if he has guts.

"Would you like to try some Mr Cullen?" I asked politely, offering my bottle to him.

He raised one eyebrow and looked at it, then at me, and back to the bottle. He swallowed and took the bottle from my hands. I repressed a smirk.

"Cheers," he held the bottle up ceremoniously and then took a sip from the straw. He, like Michael, spat it out, except this time, all over me. I clenched my fists, waiting for the cool rush that felt like an ice cube running down my spine. I had to concentrate if I didn't want to grow a tail during class.

"Ugh! Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I-" I cut him off.

"It's fine, really. You can tell your friends that I don't have alcohol in my bottle, it's merely water and eleven bags of salt."

If he spoke much more I would loose my focus. Thank God class started then.

The bell rang for the end of class and I ran out, trying to maintain focus. I had to get dry and I had gym next, so I could dry out my clothes after I got changed into my gym clothes.

That was the plan, so that's what I did. No one was around so I quickly dried my stuff and put it in my locker.

Gym was boring. We played badminton and, seeing as I had never played before, sucked at it. I hadn't played any land sports before, so I was especially clumsy.

After gym it was home time. I got changed and made my way to the truck. When I got there I almost had a heart-attack.

Some one was leaning against it. But after closer speculation I saw that it was Edward Cullen. I started to walk again.

"Hello, Mr Cullen. What might I do for you?" I asked. He turned around and sighed when he saw me. He put on that cocky smile and leaned against my truck again, arms crossed.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for spitting on you, and also for thinking you were an alcoholic," he answered. "I also want to ask you out to dinner, if that's alright with you?" he seemed confident on the outside, but he was very vulnerable right now, I could see it in his eyes.

"You are most certainly forgiven, and I guess you could take me out to dinner, if you have somewhere good in mind," I responded with a sly smile.

"Oh I have somewhere planned, alright. Pick you up at 7?" he asked, his eyes full of excitement and nervousness.

"Call it a date," I said as I got in my car. He started walking back to his, glancing over his shoulder every now and then, almost as if making sure I was really here. I giggled as I drove home. I have a date. My first human date…

Gasp! What will I wear?!

**So what do you people think about this chappy? Crappy? I think so! Anyhoo review! And I want to know what other POV's you want this story in! should the date be Edwards or would you like me to redo this chapter in an Epov? REVIEW AND TELL ME!!**

**Luv ash**


	3. Drooling and Salt Water

ANSWER MY POLL PEOPLE

ANSWER MY POLL PEOPLE! TIME'S A TICKIN! AND THIS IS NOT THE STORY THAT IS WINNING! GASP! Lol its up to you! The poll will end near the end of the month!! SO GET YOUR VOTE IN!!

**Chapter 3 for you all! XD**

**EPOV**

The new girl was sitting with _Newton_?! Incredible jealousy washed through me as I watched Bella at the table of the conceited.

_Bella_. The perfect name for the perfect girl. I wanted to talk to her, get to know her. I hoped her personality was as beautiful as she was, with her long brown hair that was slightly wavy, and her deep brown, wise eyes, and her perfect curves-

"Edward, stop drooling over the new girl and pay attention!" Alice scolded, half angry and half amused. I rolled my eyes at her and started paying more attention to the conversation. Alice still hadn't started talking yet so I looked at her, trying to figure out why. She, along with every other member of the table was looking at me, trying not to laugh. It was only then that I realized when Alice said to stop drooling, I actually was. I quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped the corner of my mouth, blushing a little.

Of course, my friends being… well, _my_ _friends_, started laughing. Laughing so hard, in fact, that they were almost falling off their chairs.

"Shut up," I mumbled, knowing that my attempts to shut them up were hopeless.

"Sorry Eddie… but you gotta admit… drooling… over a girl is… funny!" Emmet managed to get out in between gasps of laughter.

They were settling down and getting back into their earlier conversation. I looked over at Bella again, just in time to see something was happening at the table that Bella was sitting at. Everyone was looking at her as she shook her bottle of water. The water seemed to have something in it.

"Hey, guys. What's going on, do you reckon?" I asked the others, not taking my eyes off the table. She stuck a straw in the bottle and started drinking, everyone else at the table wearing expressions of disgust, amusement or disbelief.

"She put something in the water, I reckon," Emmett said. Bella looked around the cafeteria, going slightly red with embarrassment when she saw that everyone was looking at her. She handed the bottle over to Mike.

"Drugs?" I asked, though I didn't know of any drugs you put in drinks and drunk…

"Nah, probably alcohol or something," Emmett said.

Mike took a swig of the drink and then spat it out, all over Jessica and Lauren. They started yelling at him in fury while everyone else in the room started laughing. The bell went while everyone was still chuckling.

I had biology now so I waved the others off and made my way to class.

When I got to class I saw that an angel was sitting at my table, which caused an involuntary smile to spread across my face.

She was sitting down, drinking her drink. Now that I was closer I could see there was definitely something in it.

As I sat in my seat, she didn't look up. She was obviously off in a little world of her own, so I broke her out of her reverie.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," I smiled my cocky grin and stuck out my hand. Girls usually fell head over heels when I smiled their way, but that didn't seem to be the case for Bella. She rolled her eyes and gave me her hand. I was slightly disappointed that she was so immune to my charm, but that was to be expected with someone as beautiful as Bella, I guess.

"I'm Bella," she was about to shake my hand when I pulled it up to my lips. Her skin was silky smooth and God, her voice. It was like the ocean swirling beautifully around me, lulling me into serenity and peacefulness. I kept up my cocky charm, hoping that it would work and I could at least get a date with her to get to know her better.

"It's a pleasure Bella. Now please do tell why Newton spat your drink everywhere. What's in it?" I didn't want to offend her with my question, jus in case she was an alcoholic and didn't like to talk about her problem or something, but I was dying to know. Her expression seemed confused at first, then suddenly knowledge swept across her features, and ending in a smirk.

"Would you like to try some Mr Cullen?" she asked politely. I was a little scared by her 'do it, I dare you' demeanour that she gave off, but none the less, after a audible gulp, I took the bottle from her hand. What's the worst alcohol could do, right? Her expression was of innocence, her head tilted to one side, assessing my reaction.

Trying to keep my cool, I announced a "cheers," holding the bottle up ceremoniously. I then took a sip of the unknown.

_I'm an idiot_, I thought. It was salt! It was also horrible! I spat it out, not bothering about where I was aiming for. It must have had at least ten bags of salt in it.

I went to give Bella back the bottle of salt water when I saw her posture.

Her fists were clenched. She was focusing really hard on something, seeing as her eyes were closed and her forehead furrowed. She sat up straight in her chair with… a wet patch on her shirt and pants.

"Ugh! Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I-" she cut off my apologies.

"It's fine, really. You can tell your friends that I don't have alcohol in my bottle, it's merely water and eleven bags of salt." She seemed to not want to talk so as the bell rang for the start of class, I didn't speak to her at all.

_Dammit! I blew it, didn't I?_ I cursed my stupidity. Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!

The end of class came and Bella rushed out, not once looking back. I've definitely screwed up.

The rest of the day was long. I was waiting for the end so I could go talk to Bella so I could apologise again and again, begging her to forgive me.

When the end finally came, I rushed out to find her car. It wasn't hard, seeing as it stuck out.

I raced over and leaned against it, waiting for her to come out.

"Hello, Mr Cullen. What might I do for you?" a musical voice behind me asked. I spun around and sighed when I saw her perfection. She was looking as good as ever. I had to play it cool, not act like a dazed lunatic. I smiled my cocky smile and leaned against her truck again, crossing my arms in a casual way.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for spitting on you, and also for thinking you were an alcoholic," I answered. "I also want to ask you out to dinner, if that's alright with you?" I was planning to ask her out smoother, and later, when I knew that she wasn't mad at me, but it just kind of slipped out. I kept my cocky façade, though I was feeling vulnerable right now, waiting for the rejection that would stab me in the gut.

"You are most certainly forgiven, and I guess you could take me out to dinner, if you have somewhere good in mind," she responded with a sly smile. I was smiling so big my cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Oh I have somewhere planned, alright. Pick you up at 7?" I asked, feeling nervous and excited. I was excited because I finally got to talk to Bella, get to know her, but also nervous. What if she got to know the real me and didn't like me? Maybe I should keep up with the cockiness…

"Call it a date," Bella said as she hopped a little awkwardly in her car. It was weird how she got around, walking and all. She seemed graceful, but not walking, kind of like she would be graceful if she didn't have to use her legs… like maybe swimming.

I started walking back to my car, glancing over my shoulder every now and then, checking that she wasn't just a figment of my imagination. I saw her giggle as she drove home. I have a date. A date with the beautiful, amazing, smart, funny Bella…

Crap! Where was I going to take her?! I need Alice!

**Hey people! ITS ME!! Have you peeps read my profile? I have another fanfic pen name! It's one that me and my friend joined together! Its called 'Madleigh Awesome' and its me and Maddie's!! go to it! the link is on my profile! AND ANSWER THE POLL OF WHO IS COOLER!! AH ITS MAD AS!! XD**

**ALSO ANSWER THE POLL THAT I HAVE ON MY PROFILE! IF YOU WANT THIS STORY UPDATED QUICKER THEN THE OTHERS… ANSWER THE POLL!! At the moment 'Forced or Willing Love' is winning!!**

**Luv Ash**

**P.S: next chapter will be Epov still!**


	4. Shower and Gawking

**HEY PEOPLE!! Soooo sorry for the wait! Love you ALL! Oh and I think you all should read my AN again, seeing as I replaced it with another one! It explains whats happening with the whole 'me-updating-sooner' thing XD**

**IMA NOT GONNA BLABBER! SO HERE'S THE CHAPTER! (Cue applause)**

**EPOV**

"Ok, Edward, you know all the table manners, opening the door for the lady, pulling her chair out…" Alice was ticking things off her fingers. After she had gotten over taunting me for taking a liking in a girl, she had started helping me with things to do tonight. She had reserved seats for Bella and I at an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles.

After Alice helped me with what I should do and also what I should wear, she raced out of the house. There were still two hours left until I had to pick up Bella… it felt like two days! I did everything I could think of; pacing, playing the piano, and watching Emmett play his x-box… I was getting extremely impatient.

Why?! Did God hate me or something?! I wanted to see Bella!

**BPOV**

I was looking in my closet, wondering what I should wear. I didn't have many options, so I was starting to panic. There were about two hours left till Edward would pick me up. I wasn't even sure if I liked this guy yet, but I did know that I didn't want to screw this date up.

The door bell rung, pulling me out of my thoughts. I raced down stairs to get it, stumbling a bit in the process.

I pulled back the door to see Alice grinning evilly at me with a large white bag in her hands. This could not be good…

"Bella," Alice started, her voice full of innocence. I didn't trust it for one minute. "CanIhelpyougetreadyforyourdatetonight?!" Alice gushed. I was quiet for a minute, trying to figure out what Alice said. I gave her a confused look. She sighed heavily and dragged me back into my house, closing the door behind her. Then I realized that she didn't just have the bag, but also a container that was a box shape. It seemed to be made of metal. I didn't know what all this was so I just continued to hold my confused expression in place.

Alice pulled me into my bedroom and sat me down on the bed. She raced into the bathroom with a strange devise that was long and had one of those cords to plug it in. I didn't know what it was, but I thought it might be weird if I asked, seeing as it was probably something that was common in the human world, but in the end, my curiosity got the better of me.

"Alice, what was that thing that you took into the bathroom just before?" I asked as she entered my room again.

She looked at me flabbergasted. Uh oh…

"You poor soul! It's a curler!" she gasped in horror.

"Oh, right," I said, pretending that I knew what that was.

"Ok, Bella. Have a shower and then we can get started," Alice started to push me into the bathroom. Uh oh times a billion! Could I handle that much water without growing a tail?!

"Uh… Ok," I agreed slightly nervous and reluctant. Alice didn't seem to pick up on that, so she just continued to push me along.

"Don't wash your hair. I don't want to mess it up by blow drying it and making it all frizzy," she said seriously. I agreed before closing the door behind me.

I took a deep breath. _I can do this_, I chanted over and over again in my mind. I stripped off my clothes and got in the shower.

I turned on the water. It was cold, but I soon found out that when I tampered with the taps, the temperature changed. I didn't mind it cold, of course, seeing as I live in the sea, but it was pleasant having warm water run over me.

I quickly started to wash myself, chanting over and over again that I would not loose my legs. My thoughts suddenly drifted to Edward. I wonder what he's doing right n-

_Thump_, dammit! I fell to the floor, not able to stand anymore.

I looked down at my 'legs'. Dammit all! My tail was back.

I sighed, aggravated, and turned the water off. There was a knock at the door.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Alice's worried voice came from the other side. I was nervous that she would come in.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I yelled back. I held my hand over my tail and started to slowly evaporate the water that was in my tail. In about a minute my legs were back and I was completely dry. I wrapped myself in a towel and made my way back into my room where an impatient Alice was waiting.

"Finally," she muttered as she handed me a dress and some under garments for it. It was a very pretty dress, gold, with an over layer of some kind that flowed down about mid-thigh. There was a belt just under the bust. **(Pic on profile)**

"Wow Alice, its great!" I complimented enthusiastically. I raced into the bathroom, chucking on the strapless bra and panties that Alice had gotten me from Victoria's Secret. Huh, I wonder where the name came from…

After I pulled the dress on I ran back to my room so Alice could see. Once I re-entered the room Alice's mouth dropped.

"Bella! You look amazing!" she gushed, jumping up to give me a hug.

"Thanks," I laughed. "Now, what's in that box of tricks?" I asked, pointing to the big metal box/bag thing/

"Well, I thought I should do your make-up, duh," Alice giggled, as if it was obvious.

"Oh," make-up? Um… yeah, I know what that is…

"Sit, sit, sit! I have to hurry! We only have an hour and a half left!" Alice cried as she pushed me onto the bed, getting to work.

Half an hour later she was done. She dragged me into the bathroom so she could use the curler. I was curious again, seeing as I didn't know what it was for.

"I'll be back in a minute," Alice raced out of the bathroom, coming back with a chair from down stairs.

"Now sit, I want to do your hair," I obeyed silently, watching her in the mirror. I saw what she had done to my face, and I loved it. She had added colour on my lips and eyelids, and also drawn a black line under my eyes. It looked great.

I saw her use the curler on my hair. It curled it. _Duh,_ I thought to myself. I couldn't believe my stupidity.

Another half hour later and I was ready. I looked myself over in the mirror, and thanked Alice again. I looked pretty! I ran to my room and grabbed my holler-phone, replacing it around my neck.

We had half an hour left. I was getting impatient, but Alice was chatting to me like she didn't notice. I really wanted to try human food, other than _pizza_. After I found out how to pronounce it I have been repeating it out loud ever since. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sudden knock at the door. I looked at the time, there were still ten minutes left until it was time.

I got up to answer the door, but Alice beat me.

"Edward, hello!" Alice chirped. I was about to run over, but, since I am not _quite_ used to my legs yet, I tripped over and landed with a thud in the living room.

"What was that?" I heard Edward ask, sounding worried. Alice looked over at me and burst out laughing. I blushed and got up, walking slowly to the door.

When I got there I saw a very handsome Edward waiting on the porch. I smiled, my blush still not quite gone. Dammit, I'd embarrassed myself already.

"Hi," I greeted nervously, scratching the back of my head and avoiding eye contact with him.

It took him a while to answer, so I looked up at him.

He was looking at me with his mouth open slightly. He raked my dress over and then stopped at my face. We looked into each other's eyes for a while until I heard someone clear their throat. Oh, right. Alice.

"Bella, here are your shoes!" Alice chirped excitedly. "Oh and Edward? Close your mouth, you're attracting flies," Alice joked.

I giggled, as he blushed slightly, glaring at Alice.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, extending his arm. I wrapped my arm around his, smiling.

"I suppose we shall."

We made our way to his car. His was nicer then mine, obviously, seeing as my dad bought his a long time ago.

He opened my door for me, which made my heart flutter. He was well mannered; I'll give him that.

I was excited. My first human date! I wonder what is going to happen…

**EPOV**

I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled up in front of her house ten minutes early, anxious, excited and nervous to see her. I wanted to be in her presence again. I didn't like being away from her.

I knocked on the door and Alice answered it.

"Edward, hello!" Alice chirped. I was about to ask what she was doing here when I heard a loud thump.

"What was that?" I asked. Was Bella hurt?

Alice looked over in the direction the sound came from and started laughing hard.

A blushing Bella came into sight, embarrassed. She must have fallen.

But I wasn't worried anymore.

She looked _stunning_! Her hair was loosely curled, her dress fit her perfectly, and she looked amazing with the natural make-up. I knew I was gawking but I really didn't care at that point in time.

"Hi," her beautiful melodic voice, slightly nervous and embarrassed, greeted. I was still gaping, there was not a single thought in my mind that didn't circulate around Bella.

I looked at her face and met her eyes. Those deep brown pools seemed to suck me in. I never wanted to get out. She was a dangerous creature; I'll give her that.

I was brought back to reality when Alice cleared her throat, smiling smugly.

"Bella, here are your shoes!" Alice chirped excitedly. "Oh and Edward? Close your mouth, you're attracting flies," Alice joked.

I blushed, but didn't feel that embarrassed, seeing as I was lost in the beautiful giggle that was escaping Bella's lips. Man, I was falling _hard_ for this girl.

After regaining my voice, I extended an arm to Bella. "Shall we?"

"I suppose we shall," Bella answered, smiling while looping her arm through mine. Her touch seemed to send little sparks of electricity and heat through me. It was amazing.

We walked to me Volvo. I opened the door for her, and was rewarded by one of her breath-taking smiles.

This was going to be one hell of a night, I thought, smiling as I made my way around to my side of the car.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! I know it was a little uneventful… but meh, THE DATE IS NEXT CHAPTER! AH IM EXCITED!**

**Anyhoo… don't forget to answer my poll… it will close on the 1****st**** of September. But before you answer it, read my other stories first! Gosh lol. I hope you guys will like the youtube thing hehehe I thought it was coolio! XD**

**Until next time!**

**Luv Ash!**


	5. Dancing and Rain

Heya people Heya people!

TIME FOR THE MUCH AWAITED DATE!! YAY oh and this is the story that won on the poll!! YAY! Lol so I will be updating it more then the others! ARE YOU ALL HAPPY?!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR AQUA MARINE OR LITTLE MERMAID OR… WHAT EVER ELSE IS RELATED TO MERMAIDS AND VAMPIRES AND ALL THAT!! XD**

BPOV

Oh for the love of all things wet! I can't do this! What is all this stuff?!

We were sitting in the restaurant, our food in front of us. Edward, being the apparent gentleman, was waiting for me to start eating before he started, but the problem was, I didn't know what to do!

There were these sharp metal sticks and tritons… I really didn't know what to do… oh dolphins!

I looked around, pretending to examine the restaurant, but really seeing what every one else was doing. They seemed to slice through the food with the pointy stick thing while holding it with the miniature triton. Seemed simple enough.

"The place you chose is lovely Edward," I complimented while picking up the metal objects.

"Thanks, I thought you might like it," he replied.

I stabbed my salad with my triton. That was easy! Ok, now I had to make it a smaller size so that it could fit in my mouth. I cut the bigger piece of the green leaf in half. That wasn't so bad…

Then I stuck it in my mouth.

I felt like punching the air. VICTORY! Edward had started eating now, so I could see how you really use these things. It was fascinating, seeing the human's way of life. They were such smart beings.

After a while I got the hang of it, even being able to make small talk while eating.

This night had gone great so far. When we entered, an overly helpful blonde girl, who seemed to fawn over Edward like he was some famous person, greeted us. I thought it was quite funny, seeing the irritated expressions from Edward, but I held my laughter and went with the flow.

After we finished eating, we got another round of drinks. He looked at me, amused, when I tipped half the salt container in my drink, and I laughed at his expression, remembering our incident in Biology. We made small talk until he asked me if I wanted to dance.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked me politely.

"Sure," I replied nervously. I couldn't dance, though it was fun.

He led me to the dance floor and we spun round with the few other couples that were on the floor. I was having fun, and I only tread on his toes five times! At the end he dipped me, causing me to giggle like a little girl.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," I commented as we got in his car. I was slightly puffed from all the dancing. I could tell that Edward was getting annoyed at the amount of guys that were coming up to us and asking if I'd like to dance. Were they blind or something? I was dancing!

"I'm glad. I had a lot of fun with you, too. We should do this again sometime," Edward replied as he started the car. He looked into my eyes with this piercing green orbs, making me loose my train of thought.

"Uh huh," was my genius response.

It was a quiet ride home. I looked over at Edward every now and then to find that most times he was looking at me too. I would always blush and look away.

When we got to my house, Edward opened my door for me and walked me to the front door.

EPOV

The date went great. I found out that Bella couldn't dance to well, which was a fun experience. She was the girl of my dreams. She loved to read and swim, and she also loves to drink salt water, which I still found intriguing.

As we stopped out the front of her house she turned to me.

"I had a really great time, Edward," I loved the way she said my name. It sent shivers down my spine.

"So did I. We should go out again. Perhaps the movies next time?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to be rejected, but the way tonight went, I couldn't help but be hopeful.

"I would like that," she said with a smile. I looked into her eyes, getting lost in them. She had the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. I was jumping inside as we started leaning in. Just as we were an inch apart from each other it started poring rain. Bella pulled back, startled by the rain poring on us. I laughed at how Hollywood the timing was.

We were both soaked, and Bella was panicking.

"I got to go, Edward. I'll see you around," she didn't give me time to reply, for she had already run into the house. I was shocked for a minute. She slammed the door, but because she slammed it so hard, the door bounced back slightly, not closing. I listened for a minute. I heard her run up the stairs, cursing a little. When she seemed to have reached the top of the stairs I heard a big thump. I worried, wanting to know what it was. Was it Bella? Was she hurt? I had to make sure.

I entered the house slowly. I didn't want her dad to think I was a stalker that wouldn't leave her alone or anything, but there was no one else here. Huh, odd.

I started to slowly ascend the stairs, looking for anything that would have caused the thump.

"Bella? Are you ok?" I called. I heard her curse again. It seemed to come from behind a door that was near the top of the stairs. I quickened my pace, reaching the door.

"Bella?" I asked as I slowly pushed open the door.

"NO! Don't come in!" she shouted as the door was a quarter of the way open. I stopped.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked worried. I couldn't stand this so I decided to defy her rule. "Bella, I'm coming in," I pushed the door open all the way.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! Tell me what you want!! Do you want Edward to find out about her being a mermaid or someone else? If you want it to be Edward, then tell me if he should find out now or later! I have a whole list of things I can do with this!! I could get someone else to find out and she/he could black mail Bella, or I could have an adult find Bella in mermaid form and keep her in their pool with high fences!! TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL WANT!**

**Oh and sorry its short! I had a busy weekend and its Sunday night! LEAVE ME ALONE! Lol**

**Mwazzi bruhz! **

**Luv Ash**


	6. POLL

SOOOOO SORRY FOR THIS PEOPLE

SOOOOO SORRY FOR THIS PEOPLE! I PROMISE THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE TO 'TAILS OF THE SEA' (the winning poll story) SOON! I JUST WANT YOU ALL TO ANSWER MY POLL!! ITS ABOUT A NEW STORY THAT IM PLANNING ON WRITING!! HERE'S THE DRAFT SUMMARY:

Bella is a foreign exchange student (either from France or England) and she is a babe. She is a feisty one (BUT NOT A SLUT!!) and is moving in with the Cullens: Alice, Edward and Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper are her friends from France/England (and will enter the story in their own time) Edward is a nerd/player, but when he meets Bella his world changes…

ITS GONNA MOSTLY BE IN EPOV!! ANSWER MY POLL! You can vote twice, once on what Edward should be: Nerd or Player. And also whether Bella be a French hottie or an English babe!!

THANKS BROS!! PEACE TO ALL MY READERS!!

If you have any questions, PM ME!! I DON'T BITE!! XD im an angel! (choir sings in the background)

Luv Ash


	7. Tails and Unconsciousness

Hehehe I left you all with a cliffie

**Hehehe I left you all with a cliffie!! MWAHAHAHAAA IM EVIL!! But that was just a moment I was having… im usually as gentle and cute as a kitten!! (mumbles: dammit, I hate kittens…)**

**Well, I wanna say THANK YOU!! To all the people that told me who they want to find bella, and I now have a way to go!!**

**These people I'd like to give a SPECIAL MENTION to seeing as they helped me the most!!**

THE silVeR m0.onLiGhTSHAdow, jenncrazyy909, TheCullensareAwesome AND RUTryingToIrritateMeToDeath!!

**You peeps have been AWESOME!! THANKS BROS!**

**Now on with the story I guess… hehehe**

**Previously: **_"Bella?" I asked as I slowly pushed open the door._

"_NO! Don't come in!" she shouted as the door was a quarter of the way open. I stopped._

"_Bella? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked worried. I couldn't stand this so I decided to defy her rule. "Bella, I'm coming in," I pushed the door open all the way._

**EPOV**

All of a sudden I was slammed backwards by something large and midnight blue.

My head smacked into the wall opposite the bathroom door, and I was loosing consiousness.

The last thing I saw was Bella lying on the floor, something blue and shiny where her legs were suppose to be.

Then I blacked out.

BPOV

_Damn rain! Damn my being a mermaid! _I cursed as I pulled back from almost, _almost_, kissing Edward. He really was a great guy, and I felt like I could trust him with anything, but I don't think, after just _one day_ I could tell him that I was a mermaid. It might strain the friendship a little.

I ran inside, slamming the door behind me in my haste to be away from water and Edward. I ran up the stairs, praying that I wouldn't trip on my way to the bathroom. Just as the door was in sight, I tripped and changed.

My legs started glowing a bright white-blue. After about two seconds they stopped and in the place of my legs, was my tail.

"Dammit," I muttered to myself. I was still about half a meter from the bathroom door.

I slowly pulled myself into the bathroom. I closed the door, just in case, and fell back so I was lying on the floor, facing the ceiling.

"For the love of all that is wet," I muttered to the ceiling. "Could that have been any closer?"

"Bella? Are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice call from outside the bathroom door. My head snapped up to look at it. _Dammit!_ I thought bitterly to myself. _Why was Edward such a caring guy?!_

I kept quiet, praying that he would think that I wasn't in here.

"Bella?" he asked again, but this time I saw the door start to slowly open.

"NO! Don't come in!" I shouted, panicked. He couldn't see me like this! The door stopped moving. I sighed in relief.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he sounded worried. I was touched, but only for a second, seeing as the panic was too much for that nice warm feeling to last. I was about to tell him to just go home when he said what I really didn't want him to say.

"Bella, I'm coming in," and with that the door started to open again.

I really didn't know what to do. I wanted to shout out _NO!_ but it didn't come in time. Instead, I tried to close the door with my tail, but that just happened to be the time that Edward finished opening the door.

He was sent flying into the opposite wall, hitting his head pretty hard. I felt guilty, and also scared. I pushed myself up on my elbows to see if he was ok, seeing as he had slumped down the wall and out of my sight.

He was unconscious, thank god. I wasn't sure if he'd seen me, but I would worry about that when he woke up. I sighed and fell back again. This had to be the longest day of my life.

After a minute of relaxing from the stress from earlier, I dried myself off, getting my legs back, then got up to see how Edward was doing.

He wasn't bleeding, so it was just a nasty bump to the head. I sighed in relief, running my hands through Edward's hair. I decided that I didn't want Edward slumped in the painful position he was now, so I went and got a blanket and pillow and turned Edward so that he was lying on his back on the floor. As he lay there, looking as peaceful as ever, I thought of how I could explain this to him.

Boy, this was gonna be hard.

SORRY FOR THE WAIT PEEPS! I LOVE YOU ALL THOUGH! Ok, with this new story of mine, the release date is on my profile, right up top. If you have any questions don't be afraid to drop me a PM!!

**Review!**

**Luv Ash**


	8. Truth, Lies and Stalkers

**Hey peeps. Sorry about the last chapter! I didn't want to go through the weekend without posting something up! I had a LOT of assignments! Sigh, I hope you all forgive me, plus it was late on Sunday night so…**

**IM GLAD YOU ALL LIKE THE SOUND OF MY NEW STORY! I was kinda worried you wouldn't, which would mean that I couldn't write it up…**

**XD**

**ON WITH THE ADVENTURE!!**

**EPOV**

I groaned. Sitting up, I rubbed the back of my head. It was throbbing, and my stomach was sore, like someone had just whacked me in the gut with an iron bar. I would be lucky if my ribs weren't broken.

I looked around, still rubbing my sore head. I realized I was on the floor, lying down with a blanket and a pillow under my head. After further speculation I realized I was in Bella's house still.

Bella. I followed her inside because I heard a thump. Thinking that she fell and was in the bathroom, I went upstairs to see if she was alright. Then, I opened the door and something blue hit me square in the chest like a wrecking ball. I flew against the wall, looking into the bathroom and saw…

Bella with a tail?

No, what? How could that be?

Just then I saw Bella walk up the stairs, with legs and a glass of water. Seeing that glass of water made me realize how thirsty I was. I sat up slowly, catching the attention of Bella, who smiled warmly at me.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked, sitting down next to me. She handed me the water, which I took gratefully.

"Yeah, my head hurts a little, but I'm fine," I assured her. She sighed in relief.

"You had me worried! I ran up the stairs to get changed out of my soaking dress, falling in the process of course, and then you come in and threaten to open the door while I'm… not exactly decent," she glared at me, and I felt extremely embarrassed, I blushed a little. "Anyway, so I tried to kick the door closed, but I fell over. I tried again, but then you were the one I kicked. I am so sorry!" she looked so guilty, I felt bad for her. But her story didn't seem… believable. She was a bad liar, and it just seemed like this was a hard attempt at lying.

"It's ok. I thought I was hit with a wrecking ball, are you sure it was your leg that kicked me?" I asked cautiously. She seemed to stiffen for a second before laughing, nervously.

"What do you mean? What else could I kick you with?" she giggled, nervous still. There was definitely something going on.

"Well, I remember the object that struck me being blue. Would you happen to own anything blue?" I was trying to get little by little out of her, though I think she saw right through me.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" she sounded irritated now. "Just tell me what you think happened so I can clear it up for you." Yep, she was definitely annoyed.

I didn't want to sound like a loony, but I wanted to know the truth, so before I had time to sort out my story, I spoke what I saw.

"I don't know what happened. All I know is that I heard a thump and thought that you were hurt so I came to see what had happened. I walked up and heard you in the bathroom, we spoke, and then I opened the door. As soon as I opened the door I was smacked with a massive blue thing that must have had the force of an elephant behind it, seeing as it smacked me across the hall and into the wall really fast, and then just before I was knocked out I saw you on the floor with-" I knew this last part sounded crazy, but it's what I saw! "-a tail."

I kept staring into her eyes, refusing to back down. I was surprised when her eyes met mine, the emotions in them; fear, anxiety, nervousness, defiance, anger, then finally settling on a look of disbelief. I had never seen so many emotions run through someone's eyes at once.

"I think you knocked your head harder then I thought," Bella stated worriedly. I could tell that she was lying, she seemed to be a bad liar, but that just confused and angered me more.

"I'm not imagining things! That's what I saw," I stated defiantly. I knew, somehow, I was right. I wanted her to prove to me that I was telling the truth. I _needed_ her to tell me that I wasn't crazy.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she snapped. She was really angry, but there was definite fear behind the anger. Could she be lying about the tail thing? Was she a… fish?

No, she wasn't a fish. She could be a mermaid, yet those things are mythical… though, her being a mermaid actually makes sense…

What am I talking about?! Mythical creatures are now real and living with us? Come _on_ Edward! Be realistic!

"I just want to know the truth," I said quietly, holding her gaze. As she looked into my eyes, I could see her internally debating with herself, whether to tell me or not.

"I already told you," she answered after a while, just as quietly as I did. That got my anger flaring again.

"Fine. I'm going home," I said, my voice rose higher then before from the anger that was now flowing through me.

"Fine! Good night Edward," when she said my name, I got those warm fuzzy tingles again, and I hated that fact.

I stood up and practically jogged out the front door. I knew she was lying, but about what? I wanted to know, I wanted her to trust me. I felt like I could spend the rest of my life with this girl and it had only been, what? Not even 24 hours! God, either I was pathetically head over heels or we were just… right for each other.

A part of me knew I was over reacting, though most of me didn't care. I wanted answers.

And I would get them. I would get her to trust me.

**DPOV (know who?)**

I saw Bella with that _human_. Why would she want him when I was here? She _must_ know I like her! Or… Maybe she didn't, but she was trying to get me jealous! Yeah! That was it!

I watched Bella and the bronze-haired boy walk up to the front door of the house Bella was staying at.

Hold on… why would she try to make me jealous if she didn't know I was here?

I curled my fists up in anger. I wanted Bella, and she would be mine. We were meant to be.

Isabella Marie Sands… it sounded nice to me.

I watched from the cover of a black umbrella in the tree line of the forest. The two were leaning in towards each other. Dammit, I could show myself, but I didn't want that to happen! Humans can be evil! There were even legends of humans that had abilities.

I said a silent, quick prayer to Poseidon, hoping against hope that somehow that kiss will be stopped.

Just as I finished, it started raining. Yes! I have no idea whether it was because of my prayer or because this is Forks, but I didn't care.

Bella was about to change, and then he would run screaming! I would swoop in and comfort her and then we'd live happily ever after.

Bella said something really fast and then ran in. she slammed the door in the boys face, ha, and ran upstairs. I heard a quiet 'thump', which means that Bella has accumulated the use of her tail again.

I was waiting for this boy to leave so I could go in, but no, he has to be the caring type.

I sat waiting for what seemed like hours. It definitely was hours.

When I was about to fall asleep, the boy stormed out. Yes, finally.

Now, time to see Bella.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?! Scary much? Lol I would be scared if I had someone that obsessed with ME!! EEP! RUUUUN!! Heh heh heh**

**REVIEW LOVELIES!!**

**Luv ash**


	9. Verbal and Water Fights

**HEY PEOPLE! I HAVE A POLL! I know they're annoying… actually no I don't, I think they're cool… MINE IS COOL! Its for the 2****nd**** new story so please do it! XD**

**STORY!! OMG Damien is BACK! GAH! Who would have guessed? (slowly raises hand) Oh wait, of course I guessed! I WROTE THE DAMN THING! Heh heh heh**

**Well on with the story I spose…XD**

**BPOV**

Damn this boy. Why did he have to be so perceptive?! Edward just stormed out after catching out my lie, and was now probably going to tell every one that I'm, a fraud or something. Dammit! Why is this so difficult?

I sighed and stood up. I needed to get out into some more comfortable clothes. I ransacked the wardrobe until I found a white button up men's shirt that was too big and some black baggy knee-length shorts.

I went downstairs and started watching TV. The heard the front door open and I started to panic. Oh my starfish! What the coral do I do?!

I was about to hide when a familiar, unwanted voice shouted through the house.

"Bella? Where are you?!" Oh Poseidon! What the coral is Damien doing here?!

I stood up from the couch and made my way over to him. He saw me and smiled. I know that Damien can be a nice guy, but he is really creepy when it comes to stalking people, AKA me.

"Uh… hi Damien," I said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course!" he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I really, really don't like this man.

"Damien, how did you know where I was?" I asked with no emotion, cutting straight to the chase.

"Oh that, well I heard you and your father talking over the holler-phone so I thought I'd come and see you. Who was that buy?" Damien asked. Man, his thoughts are all over the place.

"A friend. Why do you care?" I asked, letting a little venom seep into my words.

"He's human. He could be dangerous," he warned. Oh so he was a 'believer'.

All mermaids are kind of separated, like a sort of religion. The people who believe humans are a threat, and the people who think that humans are just another species. I was not a believer, meaning that I thought that humans were harmless unless we provoked them or they got to curious. They get a little out of hand when they get curious.

Damien, it seems, was a believer. There have been stories of mermaids who befriend humans and then get taken away, kid-napped or killed. We do not know if these things are real or not, but in truth there have been mermaids missing every now and then. It _could_ be a human, I guess I'll give them that, but I more thought that it was probably a shark if anything else.

"Humans are not dangerous," I said harshly. Why wouldn't this moron leave me alone?

"How do you know?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Because I've made friends with them! And I like one of them!" I yelled. Damien was going to snap soon, I could see his eyes turning a liquid blue.

When mermaids get too emotional you can tell. Our eyes turn a bright liquid blue. If you don't stand back then you might get forced through the wall by a spray of water that is as powerful, if not more, than fire hoses. Either that, or you would be attacked with either ice, or you would be burned with our water-heating power. Different mermaids loose control different ways. Damien would shoot you through a wall, while I would do anything my temper permitted.

"You do not like that boy. He's a child! You belong to me!" Damien yelled. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Was he serious? I didn't belong to him!

"I like Edward not you! You will never hold a place in my heart Damien! Why don't you get that through your thick head? I. Do. Not. Like. You!" I spat back. I could feel my temper increasing, meaning that my eyes were turning blue, swirling around like the ocean on a stormy day.

"Don't make this any more difficult for you Isabella," there he goes saying my full name like he's my dad. Gosh, I _hate_ this man!

"You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled. I was so close to shooting him back to the ocean it wasn't funny.

"The hell I can't. What, did you think that I would just let you get away from the ocean without coming to see you? I'm going to live with you from now on," Damien stated in a 'that's that' kind of way. Oh hell no he didn't.

"Damien, you are about to make an enemy you _really_ don't want," I hissed. The amount of venom in my voice made him flinch slightly, but he stood his ground.

"When we're married, you-" that did it.

All the anger and hate that was building up in me just overflowed. We were standing in front of the door still, so I opened the door and pulled him out by the front of the shirt, my anger making me stronger then normal.

I threw him on the ground about three feet in front of me, not taking in my surroundings, and I burst.

In my hands were two evil looking balls of water, swirling around like a tornado, but in ball form.

"You're going to regret ever meeting me," I hissed. Then I struck.

I clapped my hands together, forcing the two balls to join. They formed a bigger ball and shot out, ramming into Damien and sending him out over the forest. I didn't care where he landed or how hurt he was. Another aility of a mermaid; we can heal. Dammit.

I stood there for a few more minutes, just breathing, trying to calm down. I hated when I lost my temper, but today I needed to, seeing as the whole thing with Edward was really upsetting me.

With one final deep breath in and out I turned to head back into the house, but froze immediately at the sight of what was before me.

Could this day get any worse? I guess it could.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?! Please guys, seriously review and also answer the Poll that's up on my profile! XD**

**OH and also, tell me who you think/want to happen! Who witnessed Bella's temper problem?!**

**And also in your reviews, can you please tell me if you know who the author John Marsden is and if you've heard of his series 'The Tomorrow Series' please and thank you!**

**(cute peace sign)**

**luv ash**


	10. Secrets and Crying

I can assure you I mean you no harm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else…. (sigh)**

**Emmett: Aw cheer up Ash! You'll always be my friend! (bear hug)**

**Me: Thanks… Em… cant… breath…**

**Emmett: Whoops… sorry (sheepish grin)**

**Jacob: HEY ASH! Wanna go out tonight (shy grin)**

**Me: Heck lets skip the dinner! You're MINE!! MWAHAHAHA**

**Stephenie: Ah, no he's mine.**

**Me: (lower lip trembles) oh… ok**

**Jake: But I'm still available tonight if you want?**

**Me: (happy) YAY! LETS GO! HERE PEOPLE! TAKE A CHAPTER WHILE I GO… to see the mechanic… I need to… be fixed because… I'm a car…? (whispers to Jake: do you think they suspect anything?)**

**Jake: (whispers back: no!!)**

**Me: (grabs Jake's hand, runs and throws chapter behind them)**

**Here's a chapter!**

**APOV**

Aw! They were so cute together! As they left I got the rest of my stuff out of my car. I didn't want to park my car in the drive-way, just in case Bella's dad and/or mum came home, so I parked a little away from it, hidden in the trees basically.

I went inside and put my stuff in Bella's room. I watched a DVD that I had brought over called 'Mean Girls'. I love this movie.

After it was over I was bored. I called Jasper and asked him to bring over some pizza. I was hungry and I needed someone to talk to.

So, the evening progressed; Jasper had to leave to do an assignment of his at around nine, so I settled in and watched another movie; 'Material Girls'. I after that was finished I went to have a shower and go to bed; I was just too tired to wait up for Bella.

I woke up with a start. I heard a loud thump coming from the stairs. I pulled the covers up on Bella's double bed higher, quickly glancing at the clock. It read eleven, which made me think of Bella. Was that her now? I waited for a little while. After about half an hour I was ready to get up when I heard the front door slam. Ok, this was not good. Was that an angry Edward or was that somebody else. I knew I was probably overreacting, but hey, I was a girl!

Oh! I totally forgot about parents! Where are they? Are they here now? Gosh I'm an idiot. I kicked back the covers and walked a little clumsily downstairs. No one was there. Huh… I checked the master bedroom; empty.

I walked back upstairs, but just as I reached the top I heard the TV. I paused for a minute. It must be Bella or a parent! I went into the kitchen, intending to go into the lounge room from there when I heard the door open. I froze, and the TV turned off and everything was silent. I was about to continue walking when I heard someone start to talk.

"Bella? Where are you?!" EEP! Who the hell is that?!

I walked silently to the opening that lead to the front door and hid behind the wall. There was a man there, who ever he was, he was ok looking, but he seemed a little creepy.

"Uh… hi Damien," Bella said nervously, coming into view. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course!" he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yep, creepy alright.

"Damien, how did you know where I was?" Bella asked, no emotion in her voice.

"Oh that, well I heard you and your father talking over the holler-phone so I thought I'd come and see you. Who was that buy?" Damien asked. Man, this guy was weird.

"A friend. Why do you care?" Bella asked, clearly stating he was not wanted here.

"He's human. He could be dangerous," he warned. What the hell? He's a human too, moron.

"Humans are not dangerous," Bella replied harshly… um… what?

"How do you know?" he asked. What is the deal?

"Because I've made friends with them! And I like one of them!" Bella yelled. Aw she likes my brother! Alice! Wrong time!

"You do not like that boy. He's a child! You belong to me!" Damien yelled. What in gods name? She had a boyfriend? I felt angered toward Bella; why would she do that to my brother?!

"I like Edward and not you! You will never hold a place in my heart Damien! Why don't you get that through your think head? I. Do. Not. Like. You!" she spat back. I felt relieved and also slightly ashamed that I had ever doubted Bella. Of course she wouldn't do that! She's too nice!

"Don't make this any more difficult for you Isabella," whoa, stalker anyone? I wanted to walk around the corner and punch his pretty little face in, but I resisted, seeing as Bella could handle her own.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she yelled exasperatedly angry. I highly doubt this is the first time something like this has happened to Bella, seeing as this guy seems to know her quite well.

"The hell I can't. What, did you think that I would just let you get away from the ocean without coming to see you? I'm going to live with you from now on," the Damien guy said in a tone that implicated it was no use trying to object. He was really starting to creep me out.

"Damien, you are about to make an enemy you _really_ don't want," Bella hissed. Whoa Bella! I even flinched at the amount of venom in her voice. When did sweet Bella become a badass?

"When we're married, you-" Oh, he didn't.

I was about to round the corner and attack him myself, but when I stepped around, I saw that Bella had him by the front of the shirt, ripping him out of her house and outside. I followed a little behind, planning on being back up.

She threw him to the ground with surprising strength, making him land three feet in front of her with a thump.

I saw his eyes for the first time then.

They were bright, neon blue. They seemed to swirl with emotion, scaring me silly, yet they were also entrancing. I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

That is, I couldn't until Bella started wielding water.

In her hands were two balls of water. They were beautiful yet looked deadly. She was standing side on, so I could see the water and her hands but not her eyes. I bet there would have been a fire in them.

I was paralyzed from fright. What is going on? Is this some weird nightmare?

The water was looking more and more threatening as it sat in Bella's hands.

"You're going to regret you ever met me," she hissed evilly. Then she struck.

The water combined as she clapped her hands together, making it strike out faster than a speeding car. It plummeted into Damien and sent him rocketing over the forest that was to the side of her house. After he was out of sight, she just stood there, trying to calm down. Soon, her stance relaxed, and with one final deep breath, she turned to walk back inside.

Her eyes locked with my fear ridden ones. Her eyes were a dull blue, looking like they would be that neon if they were brighter. Her eyes were slowly fading, turning brown again. Oh my god, what the hell?!

"B-Bella?" I stuttered.

**BPOV**

"B-Bella?" Alice stuttered. Oh god I've scared her to death, being the freak I am.

"A-Ali-ice?" I stuttered twice as bad, praying that she wasn't real.

She took a cautious step forward, looking at me like she thought I might send her over the forest as well. I looked down, shame and sadness swelling inside me and leaking into my words as I spoke.

"I won't hurt you, Alice," I mumbled, shifting from foot to foot, still staring at the floor.

The next thing I knew I was being engulfed in a big hug. I broke down, sobbing into her shoulder. I clutched her like she was my life source; holding on for dear life.

"It's ok Bella," she whispered over and over. I was so glad that she didn't shun me.

"Th-thank you, A-Alice," I sobbed. She didn't know how much this meant to me.

"Come on, lets get you inside," she soothed. I nodded and let her lead me in.

"Now, what was all that?" Alice asked. I didn't blame her for asking, especially if she had heard the whole conversation.

I took a deep breath.

"Well… Alice, if I told you I wasn't human, what would you do?" I asked. It was stupid, I know, seeing as she probably already figured that out.

"I'd say that you're still the same Bella," Alice answered gently. I gave her a warm smile and a hug before beginning again.

"I'm a… I'm a mermaid," I whispered, afraid of her reaction. I looked up at her reaction to see her eyes sparkling.

"No way…" she breathed. I smiled slightly and nodded.

Little did I know that I was in for an interrogation after that.

**Review… I hope you didn't mind the crappy beginning… I just wanted to hurry up and get into the action of this chapter… though its not my favourite chapter… :S**

**Review!**

**Luv Ash**


	11. School and Scales

**I AM SO TOTALLY SORRY! I've been through a lot lol. School, new job, bf, break up, got back together, and all this other stuff (*wipes forehead) I've been flat out lol**

**BUT IM BACK!!! YAY!!!**

**BPOV**

"How are you on land? Who was that guy you washed away? How did you _do_ that?! Are there heaps of mermaids? Are the guys all cute? Where do you live?" The questions would never end!

"Alice! Please! I may not be human, but I'm not a super being! One at a time _please_!" I begged. She stopped her onslaught, took a breath, and started again.

"Ok, how bout we skip those questions. I just really want two answered. One; where are your parents? And two; can I please, please, _please_ see your tail?" Alice begged. I laughed at her.

"Well, my parents are still in the water. I came by myself, and sure, you can see my tail," I smiled; amused as I watched her eyes light up.

I moved myself so that I was sitting on the ground, leaning against the couch. I held my hand over my legs and let out a light spray of water. As soon as the water hit my legs I felt that cool sensation run throughout my body. My legs started to shine a bright white/blue colour and then, not a second later, my tail was in the place my legs had just been.

I looked up at Alice, since she was now higher then me on the couch. She was staring wide-eyed at my legs, her jaw slack. I just watched, amused.

Slowly, Alice got off the couch and knelt down by my tail. She reached out hesitantly, looking up at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand, placing it on my tail. She squealed and drew it back.

"Ew! Its slimy! Ah!" she laughed. I smiled, proud.

"Thank you. I clean my scales regularly," I flicked my tail, showing off how it shined in the light.

"Well, this has been an interesting night… OH! How did your date go?" Alice squealed excitedly. I laughed out of shock. She had such a random train of thought.

"It went well… that is, until we got home," I sighed. That was not a good way to end it. I felt really bad keeping secrets from Edward, I just didn't know whether telling him was the right thing to do or not.

"Tell me everything," Alice said with a dead serious face.

The rest of the night we spoke about everything that happened. From Edward taking me out to dinner, to when it rained, to when Damien came. By the time I was finished talking I was so tired, I was sure to pass out.

"Ok," Alice yawned. "I think its time for bed. I'm staying here the night." I agreed and together we walked up the stairs, me having dried my tail before while talking.

After getting ready for bed, we both got in and said a last goodnight.

"See you in the morning." And with that I was out like a light.

***

Beep… Beep… Beep… Be-

I groaned. Was it time to get up already? I groggily raised my head to see the time. 6:45am it read. Oh, right. Its Thursday, school.

I rolled over, stretching my muscles as far as the bed would allow. I was planning to go to sleep for an extra 15 minutes before dressing when something cold and wet shocked me awake, and also shocked me out of the use of legs.

I gasped, snapping upright, glaring viciously at Alice, who was holding an empty bucket in her hands and wearing an evil smile. I returned her smile with an evil one of my own and held up one hand. Her smile faded instantly.

"Bella, don't do something you will regret," Alice warned, backing away. "I needed to wake you up so that I could beautify you. It takes time you know," she was eyeing my hand suspiciously. Ah, this could be fun.

"What makes you think I want to be beautified?" I asked innocently while letting streams of water fly around the room, circling Alice. She gulped.

"Please Bella? Please, please, please," she continued to plead, begging me with more then her words, but her heart breaking expression. I made the water disappear and sighed. I don't think I'll like these make up sessions…

"Yay!" Alice clapped, dropping the bucket and racing over to me, grabbing me by the hand and dragging me off to the bathroom.

After what seemed like hours of torture, we were ready to go. I was wearing three quarter capris with a white long sleeve top. It showed my curved nicely.

"Ok, grab some money for lunch, your bag, and lets scadoodle!" Alice chirped, bouncing out the door. I rolled my eyes and did as she requested, locking the door behind me.

We hopped in my car and drove to school, talking on the way. It was a pleasant ride, I was smiling and laughing, that is, until I parked the car and got out.

There, standing next to me, was Edward. I didn't even notice that I had parked my car next to his. He was staring at me with a blank expression. I stared at him for a minute before going round to the back of my car to meet Alice and walk with her to the right building.

"Are you ever going to tell Edward?" Alice whisper-asked. I did know the answer, now I'm not too sure. Could I trust Edward? Would he tell everyone if I told him? Does he believe in pay back?

"I… I don't know," I whispered, mostly to myself. She nodded and continued to walk beside me in silence.

Classes seemed to fly by, even though I wished they wouldn't, until next thing I knew, I had biology with Edward.

I walked in to find my table already occupying an impatient Edward. I walked over, but not before taking a deep, calming breath.

As I approached, Edwards head whipped in my direction, the intensity of his gaze almost making me loose my balance. I slowly approached the chair and sat down, facing the board, even though I could feel Edward's stare burning a hole in the side of my head. The teacher walked in not a minute late, much to my pleasure.

"Alright settle down," Mr Banner called to the class who were talking excitedly about the upcoming weekend. Apparently Mike was organising a beach party because the weather was said to be sunny, a rare thing in Forks.

"Now, today we shall be looking at something I found while I was scuba diving in La Push," Mr Banner started excitedly. Half the class shuddered, thinking of Mr Banner swimming. I must admit, I was one of them.

He looked through his briefcase until he came across his desired object. He pulled out a little square container and opened it, grinning as he pulled out something from inside it.

I gasped, but tried to cover it up by coughing. Edward smacked my back gently. I thanked him then looked up to where Mr Banner stood holding a mermaid scale.

"I thought we'd see what the cells are like on this scale. I would like to know what water creature this comes from. I have a few, some different colours, so I shall hand them out and I want you to begin. I shall write what to look for on the board," Mr Banner then proceeded to hand out the scales. Humans weren't as smart as to decipher mermaid scales… were they? They didn't even know we existed… right?

I gripped the table with all my strength while practically hyperventilating. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Edward looking at me with a worried expression. I relaxed my grip on the table and took deep breaths. Mr Banner came up to us then.

"Here you two. I would really like to find out what this belongs to, please try not to disappoint," Mr Banner said, handing me the scale and then walking to the next table. I looked down at my hand and almost burst into hysterics.

Well this would be great.

In my hand was my own scale. The deep, midnight blue scale shone even by the slightest movement of my hand. I looked around the class to see everyone gazing at their scales in awe. I felt something warm in the hand that was holding my scale. My head snapped back to watch Edward's face as he examined it. Oh Poseidon, would he think of last night?

I watched him warily, reading every emotion that passed threw his eyes. First was fascination and awe, then confusion, then suddenly he looked up at me, eyes wide, like he was seriously contemplating something, looking for something in my face. Before he could ask anything I spoke.

"So, shall we begin?" I asked in a bored tone, sounding convincing for once in my life. That seemed to throw him off.

"Uh… sure?" he sounded like he was asking a question. I took my scale from his hands and placed it under the microscope. I knew that you couldn't see the cells from the middle of the scale, but from the outer edges where the scale got thinner. Our scales were very hard, so hard that they broke more shark teeth then those teeth broke the scales.

I pretended to look through the microscope, even though I already knew we'd see nothing but solid colour. I sighed, and passed it over to Edward, pretending to be exasperated.

"You can't see anything," I complained. Wow, that sounded fake to my own ears. I looked at Edward cautiously. He was looking through the scope, though I could see the frown lines on his forehead.

"Maybe if we moved it…" Edward muttered to himself. My heart picked up as he moved the edge of the scale closer and closer to the eyepiece's line of sight.

My mind was racing, trying to think of a good way to distract him, but nothing came to mind. I thought about dragging up the date, but that would remind him of the incident after he took me home. I internally slapped myself when I heard him gasp in amazement.

"Would you look at that…" he whispered in awe. I sighed in defeat.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice a tone of defeat. Edward looked up at me with a fascinated expression on his face. I'm sure mine was something of grief.

"Visible cells. The colour… amazing… I wonder what creature this is," Edward's intent stare looked through to my soul, daring me to say something about the last comment he made. I gulped audibly.

"Uh… yeah, I wonder…" my tone border-lining sarcastic.

Edward looked at me for a moment, then at the scale, which he picked up and played with in his hands. He then got a look on his face that said to me he was thinking something I really wished he wouldn't. He looked at me again, capturing me in his gaze. I then felt something very familiar on my leg.

The scale.

Edward and I both looked down. He had placed the scale on my leg. Oh jumping jellyfish… he recognised the colour.

Edward and I looked up at each other at the same time; his eyes held with recognition, shock and awe, mine with surprise and horror.

Just as he was about to say something, the bell went.

I bolted up from my seat, not caring about the people around me. I knocked and stumbled into some, getting the odd shout out of 'hey' and 'watch it!' but other then that I just ran for that door.

As if this day couldn't get any worse, as soon as I was out the door, I ran into someone with a water bottle open.

The water went all down my front, not even giving me time to concentrate. I felt that cold tingle go through me, and I knew I have about ten seconds until I would expose myself to the whole school. I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran.

I ran out to my car. I thought if there is anywhere I'd be ok, it was my car. I knew I wouldn't make it all the way, but at least I'd be able to hide behind a car or something.

After passing the second row of cars I fell, knowing full well that I was only going to be able to use my arms to get me to my car, seeing as it was raining too heavy for me to dry off.

"Bella?! Are you ok?! Where are you?" WHAT IS IT WITH TODAY?!?! DOES THE LAND ALWAYS START OFF THIS BAD?!

The one voice I didn't want to hear… was now calling my name.

How fortunate.

**HEY PEOPLE! Uh… do you think that this story is progressing too fast? Im thinking of re-writing it… but I cant be stuffed… what do you reckon? Itd take for ever tho… (*sigh sadly) I dunno…**

**IM REALLY SORRY IVE BEEN SO LONG! =S PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! IM ON HOLIDAYS NOW SO ITS ALL GOOD!! YAY!**

**Review!**

**Luv Ash**


	12. Confrontations all Round

**IM SOORRRRRYYY!!!! SCHOOL HAS BEEN HECTIC! I DONT LIKE GRADE 11!!! LOL Just remember that I haven't forgotten about all you buggerlugs! Ahahaha =P**

**I own nothing sadly… though it would be cool… then I could say I have a famous imagination, proving my friends wrong! I'd stand up at an interview and say 'TAKE THAT YA BASTARDS! I MAY NOT HAVE A BIG BRAIN, BUT I HAVE ENOUGH OF A BRAIN TO MAKE MORE MONEY THAN ALL YOU!! aha jksjks... i think (*shifty eyes)**

**As you can probs see, I am gradually trying to make the chapters bigger ad bigger lol. I am just so amazed that stories like 'Bella Hale' and all that are so long!!! Oh BTW its a really good story! totally worth reading! (*thumbs up) lol I should be in a Danoz Direct add or something... no? ok... I'll be quiet now...**

**BPOV**

"Bella?" the voice was getting closer. Panicking like I never have before, I tried to dry myself as well as move towards my truck. I wasn't ready for Edward to know! I didn't want anyone to know other then Alice at the moment. Maybe Edward later on, but not now, dammit!

Footsteps were getting closer. I was wishing to be anywhere but here, or at least not in this form. I wasn't drying fast enough. Just when I thought all hope was lost, I heard the voice of an angel.

"Edward! There you are! I've been looking for you!" note to self: worship the almighty Alice Cullen for the rest of my prolonged life.

"Be- Oh, hey Alice, what do you want?" Edward asked hurriedly. I took the time to concentrate on evaporating all the water that was on me. Their conversation continued in the background.

"I just came to tell you that Lauren is looking for you. She told me that if I saw you, she wants to see you tonight," Alice said this with obvious disgust. Lauren. She was one of the teens on the beach that day, was she not?

"Ugh, tell her I'd rather date a fi- I mean a slug," Edward quickly amended. My tail disappeared in that moment, revealing my legs. That was too close. Maybe I should just go back to the water… I don't think I'm fit to walk among these people. Plus it's too much of a risk. Charlie would never trust me again if I revealed our existence to the wrong people.

"Ugh, thank God. That girl has some serious issues," Alice said, sounding disgusted. I slowly stood from the ground, trying not to draw attention to myself. Alice kept babbling on about all the flaws of Lauren as I slowly crept away. I didn't know if Lauren had actually wanted Alice to talk to Edward, or if she had seen me, but what ever the case, I would be eternally grateful for this moment.

"Alice, as much as I would love to stand around and talk about Lauren, I have something I need to do so…" Edward trailed off, seeming to hope that she'll take the hint and leave. But apparently Alice either didn't catch it, or ignored it.

"Oh, what do you need? Maybe I can help. What are you doing out here, anyway? We still have last period before school finishes," Alice asked. I briefly wondered, if what she said were true, why she was out of class herself. I didn't dwell on it for too long though, seeing as I was trying to figure out what to do. Should I go out there so that the two of them can see and acknowledge me? Or should I try sneak back to the school? Should I hide in the forest until school ends? Or should I… oh I'm out of ideas… darn it.

"Uh… its fine, really Alice. I just need to get something out of my car…" it didn't even sound believable to me, and I haven't known him _nearly_ as long as Alice has.

"Fair enough then… I'll head back to class then…" Alice replied slowly. After a few minutes I could hear footsteps start to slowly fade away.

Edward sighed, seeming to momentarily forget about why he was out here to begin with. Excellent.

As he was lost in thought, I decided to try to sneak around the line of cars to get to the school entrance. Maybe I could say that I had a headache? I don't know… I would think of something once I got inside.

"Bella? I know you're out here Bella. Please tell me what's going on!" Edward pleaded. I smacked myself in the head with the palm of my hand. Damn my thoughts getting ahead of themselves!

Did I want to tell him? Did I want to answer all his questions, tell him what I was, just to see his repulsed face when he realizes I'm not human? I may not have known him for a long time, but that still would hurt.

I decided that today was not the day that I would spill all my secrets to him, but I would one day.

I took a deep breath and walked out from where I was hiding. Edward looked at me immediately, seeing the movement from the corner of his eye, seeing as he was facing away from me.

"Bella..." seeing his face. Seeing how pained he was. It almost broke the vow I had made with myself. Almost.

"Class is about to start," was my genius reply. I started on my way back to the school, getting about three feet away, when I felt his hand on my arm, spinning me back around to face him and pulling me closer to him.

"Dammit Bella, why can't you tell me what's going on?" he almost yelled, a mix between begging and screaming at me. I looked into his eyes, hoping that I could convey how much I wanted to tell him through my eyes. His features turned more and more hopeless as he stared back at me.

"What happened? Really happened?" he whispered, already expecting my lie to come out again. I was about to answer him, to tell him the same lie I had told him before, but it seemed as if my words got stuck in my throat. I sighed, breaking eye contact and looking over his shoulder. I froze as I saw who was there. My tortured feelings suddenly, in a split second, changed to anger and hate. I thought he was gone!

I was about to yell at him when I remembered Edward. I looked back into his eyes to see that he was more hurt then before, obviously thinking that my change in mood had something to do with him.

"Edward, I promise I will tell you. I will soon. Just... not now. It's not the right time," I sighed. Why was life so... so...

"Ugh! I should never have come up here. And what the hell are you doing back here _again_ Damien?!" I shouted over Edward's shoulder at the offending figure that was hiding behind a car a few meters away. He got up quickly, and I saw his eyes swirl, meaning that he was ready to attack Edward. Dammit all!

"I came here to protect you Isabella. And to also speak words with you about your little stunt at our last meeting. I have to say, I'm not very impressed. That's no way to treat your future hus-" Oh no he wasn't going there _again_!

I was in front of him in a second, pushing Edward out of my path, surprising myself and the other men at my speed and gracefulness. I glared at Damien so hard that I thought he would catch fire any minute.

"I _dare_ you to finish that sentence," I hissed; my voice seeming to reverberate off of the surrounding objects, making me sound like some kind of evil being. I could feel my eyes glowing and swirling like a very angry ocean. Damien took a step back, startled.

"Isabella, be reasonable. It's what your father-"

"_He wants no such thing_" I spat back, interrupting him. I clenched my hands into fists, trying to control the urge to send him back to the sea, for good this time. I had to remember where I was, and who was watching. Oh Poseidon, Edward was still here.

I spun around to look at him. He was staring at me with wide eyes, though he made no move to leave or say anything.

"Isabella, what ar- oh! Isabella! Move away from him! He could harm you! You're much to close!" My attention snapped back to Damien as he grabbed my arm and yanked me behind him, thinking that he was protecting me.

"Stay back _beast_. You will never get her. You will have to go through me first," he puffed out his chest, trying to look more intimidating, though it wasn't really doing much. Edward's eyes widened as he glanced from Damien to me and back again. I had never wanted to harm anyone as much as I wanted to harm Damien right now. I looked around the car park and noticed that class had been dismissed, and people were starting to stare, curiously trying to decipher what was going on. I looked around some more, trying to find somewhere to take the fight that was so close to breaking out.

Finally, I settled for the forest that was surrounding the school. Seeing as it was only ten or so meters away from where we were standing, I thought I could somehow drag Damien over.

"Damien, why don't we settle this out of the other student's witnessing eyes," I hissed viciously under my breath. It was only then that he seemed to realize that Edward was not the only human in the vicinity. I watched as his eyes widened and his jaw slackened. He was absolutely gob-smacked.

"Isa... Bella... what have you done?" he breathed, looking back at me.

"They are of no threat to us, Damien, so I suggest you hold your tongue unless you want to be washed ashore in the next clump of seaweed that washes up on some remote island," I replied harshly, trying to convey that I wasn't joking. He seemed to, finally, get it through his thick head.

"Where do you suggest we take our... _meeting_," Damien said with distaste, glancing at Edward before focusing on me again. I turned to Edward, wondering when he was going to go running through the crowds yelling out what I was so I could be thrown into either a test lab or... something else.

He just looked back at me, curiosity, shock and almost disbelief running through his eyes. I looked down, wanting to avoid his gaze. I hated being what I was, seeing as to him, I was probably some freak that wasn't suppose to exist.

"Somewhere in the forest that surrounds this place," I said, looking up at Damien. I turned to Edward with a determined spark in my eyes. "You should go home with everyone else, Edward. You shouldn't have to be subjected to the argument that is about to take place. I shall see you around maybe..." I gave him a look that meant there was no room for any negotiation what so ever.

"What?!" Edward yelled in disbelief and shock. He looked around, seeing as his yell had attracted attention from the few students that were left in the parking lot. He walked over to me hastily and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me behind my car. I shot Damien a warning glance as I saw him take a step towards us out of the corner of my eye. He was walking a thin line as it was.

"You can't expect me to just walk away from this. I want to know what's going on with you and... _him_," Edward said it like a dirty word, looking back at Damien, who was watching us intently.

I pulled his face back to mine, making sure he was looking me in the eyes. He had to listen. I didn't want him t o get hurt, seeing as at any point, either Damien or myself could let our tempers get the best of us and attack, meaning that Edward could quite easily be in the middle of the cross-fire.

"Edward. My world is not for you. I will talk to you after I deal with Damien. I promise. But for now, you need to leave us to our business. I don't want you to get hurt," I whispered the last part, my voice cracking slightly. I looked down, trying to keep in the tears.

I felt his hand under my chin, gently tugging, trying to bring my eyes up to meet his. I obliged, waiting for him to say something.

"I'm not going anywhere," he told me with a stubborn glint in his eyes. "You can't do anything to stop me from coming with you and that... man."

We stared at each other for a long time, waiting for someone to give in. My resolve crumbled, and I looked down, nodding my head.

"Just remember that I warned you," I whispered, turning away from him to look at Damien.

"Lets get this over with."

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! Now I aint gonna be updating heaps but I shall update as much as I can. maybe twice/thrice a month? I dont know. give or take i guess (*sigh) I really dont like school anymore lol.**

**Luv Ash**


	13. AN

Hey guys! I just thought I'd tell you that this story is no longer in my hands. I have handed over the reins to LaurelBeeGee, so be patient, she needs time to get in the zone of my story :P

I love you guys and I love this story, but its just that in order to actually get chapters done, I have to get rid of some stories. I can't live without my stories; you have no idea how hard this was, but I have 100% faith in LaurelBeeGee, and I hope you guys do too :)

Hope everyone doesn't hate me for not updating my other stories, by the way, its just I have a lot on and I have had a huge writers block. But I am writing another chapter to Kryptonian Protector as we speak, so don't stress :P

LOVE YOU GUYS!!

-Mash


End file.
